No Bruises Left Behind
by GeorgeGeorge
Summary: Abuse is common among pureblood boys. Sapphire Zabini's sixth husband abused her son. Lucius Malfoy used Dark spells to "perfect" his heir. Algie Longbottom tried forced magic out of his nephew. The families Crabbe and Goyle gave their heirs head trauma. MacMillan's Potions used their heir as a test subject in experiments. Can these boys band together?
1. Introduction

Child abuse is easily found in Muggles, Muggle-borns, and even half-bloods. In those households, girls and boys alike get beaten, starved, hated, and locked up. The bruises are visible. There are no glamours, no magic to hide it. The child holds the only power to conceal it

Purebloods are different. Girls are, for the most part, left alone. To abuse them would be pointless. They were of no value to the family line. To cold-hearted purebloods, a girl disowned is not the end of the line It's the boys that need perfection. Boys are heirs; they need to turn into magically powerful, respectable, influential, and agree with family ideas.

It is also easy for the parent to conceal abuse. Glamours, for example, can hide bruises and deplorable weight. There are spells that cause considerable pain without any physical trace. Their memories are wiped if things go too far. Children are easily forced into Unbreakable . The boys are practically defenseless.

There are many reasons for abuse. One such reason, Common among Squibs and near-Squibs, is abuse that tries to force magic (or more powerful magic) out of a child. Neville Longbottom is one such case. The Blackpool Pier incident and his actual first case of accidental magic are just the most notable incidents with Great-Uncle Algie. The man had been abusing him from six years old onwards for not displaying enough magic. The rest of his memories were ineptly wiped from his memories (in fact, Algie was so inept at Obliviation that the memories could be later re-gained). If he had been a squib, the man would've had the poor boy die in an "accident".

Another reason is the child doesn't agree with family ideas. Two such cases are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. At the age of seven, both boys befriended the same Muggle girl. The head trauma their fathers induced did not kill them because their fathers mended only the skull and sections of the brain necessary for basic neurological functions. The rest of the brain was so damaged that a trip to St. Mungo's would be the only way to cure the unfortunate boys' setback in intelligence.

A further reason is childish behavior from the child. "Boys will be boys" holds no grounds in these families. One such case is Draco Malfoy. An energetic and expressive child, his father disapproved of his antics. The boy jumped around, played games, cried, whined, and could not tell a lie. This behaviour is inexcusable for any Malfoy, even a five-year-old child. Lucius used Dark spells (sometimes Unforgivables) on the child to punish him for his "wrongdoings." The poor boy was put under a Wizard's Oath (broken only by an ancient potion called_ Finis Magus Dejurium)* _not to tell.

Yet another reason is a stepfather or stepmother wanting to get rid of all heirs to a fortune(this sometimes involves abuse of a mother or a girl). Blaise Zabini is one such case. His mother, Sapphire, married seven times. It is the sixth husband that tried to earn _her_ immense fortune. His name was Antonio Shafiq. He started abusing the boy the summer after his first year. the depraved man beat and starved him simply for being the heir to his mother's fortune.

A final reason of abuse is if one boy simply doesn't measure up to his brother. For Ernie MacMillan, this was the case. His younger brother, Micheal, was superior in intelligence, magical ability, and was adept in politicking. The other boy, 19 months younger than he, was yet to start Hogwarts. From the tender age of nine, Ernie was a test subject for his father's potion company. This led to emotional instability so awful that only certified Healers could even begin to cure it.

All of these boys had unimaginable things done to them in thier most helpless state. There is no way a lad of five, six, seven, nine, or even twelve years of age could defend themselves against their brutal guardians. And since abuse was all they had ever known, they were to become one of the many abusive pureblooded fathers.

These six boys, young and defenseless, would eventually band together and eradicate the cycle of the abuse of pureblooded heirs. This story could go back ages, but the best starting point would be April, 1983, the end of their second year.


	2. Blaise

"I trusted you!" screamed the small boy, "I trusted you, Draco! Traitorous bastard! You promised you wouldn't tell."

"I know I promised, and I'm sorry," said the other boy, not quite as small as he was, "But, I had to tell. He would've killed you, Blaise."

"I don't care! No one was supposed to know! God, you weren't supposed to know, let alone tell. You promised!" he cried tearfully.

"He'd have killed you both—you and your mother!"

"Don't you dare bring my mother into this! She was trying, Draco. She's smarter than him, and you know it."

"It takes two to file divorce, and He's too inside of the system for her to try the Wizengamot herself. I needed you out of that damned house, even if I had to do it myself."

"I'm thirteen; I'm old enough to handle him."

"No, you're not! That is obvious to anyone who isn't blind. I can see it in your eyes. Your clothes—they're much too big. You wore those in first year."

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine!"

"You weigh as much as you did three years ago! You're what—fifty pounds?!"

_(fifty pounds is roughly 23 kilograms)_

"So what—I'm skinny! Does it matter? No! Most kids our age are!"

"They've hit their growth spurts, unlike you."

"Hey, you're short, too!"

"I'm three inches taller than you!"

"That's still short, dammit!"

"Exactly! It's been two years! You've grown maybe an inch! I've grown four!"

"Just stop arguing, okay? I don't want to talk about this," Blaise said through tears.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you; I was only trying to help," Draco sincerely apologized.

"I know. I'm sorry for calling you a bastard. That was below the belt."

"I won't bring it up again. I owe you for breaking that promise. If you ever need a favor, I'll be there."

"Thanks."

And the two boys sat in silence.


End file.
